


Okabe's two sides

by lethallady



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: Okabe and Kurisu had another argument over Kurisu calling his lab 'filthy'. Okabe went to buy a new air conditioner part but now he's lost. Tsundere sparks are about to fly.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Kudos: 17





	Okabe's two sides

I gave a long, deep laugh, “I have hence discovered a new dimension! Is this the choice of Steins Gate?!” If it’s anybody else, they would’ve felt...desperate, possibly, if they ended up in a place where they have no idea where it is, but when it comes to a genius with an IQ of 170, a.k.a Hououin Kyouma, they rejoice in their significant finding. That’s what every mad scientist should do.

Okay, maybe you who do not understand how geniuses' minds work are confused, so I’ll give a quick recap. It all started when a certain annoying assistant of mine ‘ordered’ me (yes I know, she’s definitely a very disobedient assistant) to buy the parts to fix our air conditioner because apparently it is ‘dusty and in need of replacement’. She even dared to insult my lab as ‘filthy’, and of course I shall not allow anyone to do such a thing. I only went because she threatened for me to kneel on my knees for one hour, which did trigger a memory in another worldline where she did the same thing. It wasn’t pleasant. 

Now, I have no idea where this place is. Of course, I am not going to ask my assistant for help. A mad scientist can find a way on his own. 

Thirty minutes later~

Not that I’m in an isolated space, there were a lot of people bustling around. Should that have given you comfort? Because I only felt more lost. What did I say about rejoicing in my finding? Now that feeling has now been worn away after walking around aimlessly in the crowd for thirty minutes. 

* * *

“How long has Okabe been out for?” I asked Daru, who was playing whatever hentai games he likes again, as usual. 

“Mm, I don’t know,” he replied half-heartedly. I sighed. Not that I expected much of an answer from him whilst he was playing his games. The time right now is 3:35 p.m. I remembered that we had the fight about the dusty air conditioner at around 1:50 p.m, so that means that he’s been away for one hour and forty-five minutes. Way too long for a simple shopping trip to an electronics store. I had to admit...I was sort of, **sort of** , worried. Most possibly it’s just him procrastinating, but I had to make sure, even if he’s going to tease me later. I had GPS on my phone, so I could easily locate him. 

Later~

“Feeling lost? Aren’t you a mad scientist?”

Okabe turned in the direction of my voice. His face lit up for a split second, then turned back to that usual annoying face he had when he’s being Hououin Kyouma. “You sound and look suspiciously like my assistant.”

She crossed her arms and scowled indignantly, “Because I am Kurisu, not that you usually ever call me that, and I am **not** your assistant.” 

“Anyways, Assistant, thank you for coming to help me, but I was going to figure it out myself anyways.”

I really give up on trying to stop him from calling me nicknames. I thought I would get used to it, but it turns out it gets on my nerves every, single, time, and there’s no signs of me ever getting used to it or becoming immune to the irritation the nicknames give me. “If you were going to figure it out, you wouldn’t be standing in the exact same spot and look around aimlessly. I didn’t come because I accept being your assistant, of course. You were taking too long and-”

“And you were worried about me?”

“It’s not like what your perverted mind thinks! Anyone with sense would wonder why someone’s taking so long to simply buy something at an electronics store. Well, we should be heading back now.” 

“Wait, but how did you find me?” That should’ve been the first question he asked. 

I showed him my phone, “GPS.” 

He put his phone to his ear, “It’s me. Yes, my assistant has implanted a tracking system in her phone. What? You’re saying it’s by the orders of the Organisation? Can she be an agent after all? Ah, I see, so I should be careful around her. Mhm, I understand. El Psy Kongroo.” 

Here he goes with his delusions again. I raised an eyebrow, “Finished? Then let’s go.” I dragged him by the wrist despite his objections. 

* * *

Okabe has been quite silent during our trip back to the lab, but then he broke the silence by saying, “Hey, Kurisu, you’re going back to the U.S this week, right?” I was momentarily stunned by his change of tone. I was even more surprised that he called me by my real name. 

“Yes, but why bring that up?”

“You’re free tomorrow, right?”

“Yes..?” 

He was avoiding her gaze. “Are there any places that you want to go in Tokyo or, anywhere near Tokyo? I-I’ll take you there...as a favour for a mad scientist’s assistant, of course,” he added the last bit hastily. 

“Did your brain get zapped or something, you’re acting all ‘mad scientist’ and then suddenly you become normal for a change.” Was he blushing?

“I need to ensure that my assistant leaves Japan satisfied.”

“Al-alright then, I’ll remember this time that you called me ‘Kurisu’, and I’ll appreciate whatever this favour of yours is. I’ll tell you about the details later, I haven’t really made up my mind yet.” I smiled. He can be annoying, but when he’s kind...he’s extremely kind. He smiled back, not one of his maniacal ones, but one of his gentle smiles that is comparably rare to see. 

  
  
  



End file.
